


Se persino l'infinito è mancante

by oknotok



Series: Perché una canzone spietata appare come una rosa? [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Songfic, non scrivevo da più o meno un anno e mezzo, scusate ma da me ci si può aspettare solo angst, spero sia qualcosa di decente
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oknotok/pseuds/oknotok
Summary: A che cosa avrebbe portato questa corsa? Aveva perso il fiato, e con esso stavano sparendo anche le sporgenze che prima lo avevano aiutato a scalare il monte “vita”, sgretolandosi sotto il proprio peso.Correva, correva da quando ne aveva memoria, correva per semplice inerzia.





	Se persino l'infinito è mancante

**Author's Note:**

> Seppure ispirata ad eventi e personaggi reali, ciò che è qui di sotto è totalmente frutto della mia immaginazione.

**_Lady, tu…_ **  
**_Come stai?_ **  
**_Già lo so,_ **  
**_non me lo dirai…_ **

 

**Do diesis, Si, Mi -Do diesis, Si, Mi…**  
**Do diesis, Si, Mi. Do diesis, Si-**

 

Marco si alzò silenziosamente, le dita di Ermal abbandonarono i tasti e l’ultima nota risuonò nel silenzio.  
Non osò voltarsi, semplicemente nascose le iridi scure dietro il buio delle palpebre -poteva già vedere lo sguardo corrucciato di Marco, impegnato nella vana ricerca di una soluzione.

 

**Do diesis, Si, Mi-**  
**\- Do diesis, Re diesis, Mi, Si, Do diesis.**

 

_“Mandami un messaggio se hai bisogno di qualcosa.”_

**Do diesis, Si, Mi-**

_“… o se hai voglia di farmi ascoltare questa melodia che suoni da due ore.”_  
_“Lo farò.”_ Un sorriso muto e storto, le iridi scure nuovamente colpite dalla luce calda della stanza.  
Non si voltò –perché avrebbe dovuto farlo? Avrebbe sicuramente scorto solo pietà, compassione negli occhi dell’amico, ed Ermal non ne aveva bisogno. Gli era stata negata da bambino, perché accettarla a trentasei anni?

 

**_E mi sembra di rubare_ **  
**_quando guardo dentro gli occhi della gente…_ **

 

_“Cerca di mangiare qualcosa, va bene?”_

 

**Do diesis, Si, Mi; Do diesis, Re diesis, Mi, Si, Do diesis.**  
**Si, Mi,**  
**Do diesis, Si, Mi,**  
**Sol diesis, Re diesis, Si, Do diesis.**

 

E tornò il silenzio, scontrandosi violentemente con il sospiro affranto dell’emiliano.

 _“Passa una bella vigilia, Marco.”_ mormorò l’albanese non appena avvertì l’altro allontanarsi con passo silenzioso e pesante al contempo, specchio del dolore sottile che aveva iniziato ad insinuarsi anche nell’animo del chitarrista.  
Le parole incontrarono il silenzio, ancora una volta.

 

                                                     Inutile negarlo, ormai, era colpa sua.  
                                                                                        Era colpa di Ermal se la sua piccola nipotina aveva iniziato a tempestare la povera Sabina di domande come _“Dov’è lo zio Ermal?”_  
_“Perché non viene a Bari?”_  
_“Ho fatto arrabbiare lo zio? Forse non ha voglia di giocare con me…”_. Era incapace di gestire i rapporti, soprattutto i più fragili e puri. Riusciva sempre ad avvelenarli con le proprie incertezze, con le proprie mancanze.

                                                                                        Era colpa di Ermal se anche quest’anno Mira aveva dovuto mentire a lui e a se stessa, dicendo che andava bene non vedersi a Natale, ‘ché tanto avrebbero avuto tante occasioni per vedersi.

                                                                                        Era colpa di Ermal se Rinald aveva quasi perso il treno per Bari, impegnato com’era a convincerlo che allontanarsi da Milano per un po’ gli avrebbe fatto soltanto bene. Probabilmente –anzi, sicuramente aveva ragione, ma come avrebbe spiegato a tutti quelle occhiaie che avevano egoisticamente inghiottito il viso scavato, nascosto dai ricci troppo lunghi e troppo poco curati? Come avrebbe spiegato le zone d’ombra nei propri occhi? Nessuno sarebbe stato capace di ignorare i pochi secondi di silenzio in più spesi a perdersi nel vuoto d’un presente che oramai era solo ombra, ricordo sbiadito della stabilità a cui si era abituato fin troppo.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              Detestava quegli sguardi carichi di compassione -o meglio, detestava che venissero rivolti a lui.

                                                                                         Era colpa di Ermal se Silvia aveva svuotato giorno dopo giorno quell’appartamento delle proprie cose, solo per fare spazio ai silenzi indecifrabili di Ermal, interrotti solo dai costanti _“Torno tardi, non mi aspettare. Sono in studio.”_ , ogni sera puntuali come il ticchettio degli orologi analogici, abituati a scandire i secondi con tutto quel frastuono.  
La loro relazione era diventata vetro temperato e quei silenzi erano crepe giunte inaspettate a minarne la stabilità con fatale puntualità, così giorno dopo giorno, ora dopo ora, la fragilità aveva preso il sopravvento, ed improvvisamente era tutto troppo pesante ed ingestibile per quelle schegge tenute insieme da un affetto sì gentile ed intenso, ma ormai distante anni luce dall’amore che li aveva legati.

Era stato un saluto semplice, il loro:  
                                                       un giorno qualsiasi, un’ora qualsiasi; nove anni chiusi in sette borse qualsiasi e accartocciati dall’ultima carezza che la romana gli aveva regalato, permettendogli un’ultima volta di scrutare brevemente il cielo terso delle sue iridi limpide.  
                                                      _“Cerca di avere cura di te, Ermal.”_  
                                                      Ed Ermal annuì, la vista annebbiata dal mare di ricordi che aveva iniziato a schiantarglisi contro, ma non stava realmente ascoltando -lo sguardo basso e colpevole.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                          E lei lo aveva capito -sembrava sempre capire tutto, lei.

                                                                                         Era colpa sua.

 

 

Gli parve di udire la porta d’ingresso chiudersi.

 

Era solo.  
Per la prima volta si _sentiva_ solo anche di fronte ad un pianoforte.

 

**_Ma qualcosa manca sempre_ **  
**_se persino l’infinito è mancante._ **

 

Una lacrima silenziosa gli solcò prepotentemente il viso, macchiando i tasti eburnei-

 

**_E mi sembra di sbagliare_ **  
**_ma è lasciando andare che diventi forte._ **

 

                                                                                                                                 -molte altre seguirono, ma al riccio non importava più. Riusciva a percepire la forza del buco nero attorno a cui aveva iniziato a gravitare tempo addietro, senza neppure rendersene conto, la sentiva e non aveva alcuna intenzione di opporre resistenza. Per una volta, si ripeteva, avrebbe potuto abbandonarsi, scivolare via e lasciarsi cullare dalla leggerezza del vuoto in cui era naufragato.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              E le dita si muovevano, frenetiche, i polpastrelli balzavano, scivolavano lungo la scala cromatica nascosta da tasti apparentemente tutti uguali; la musica cresceva, un inarrestabile crescendo, un ritmo incalzante scandito da parole scomposte e sconnesse.

 

**_E accettare che il senso_ **  
**_sia solo quello che è._ **  
**_L’affetto muore di stenti_ **  
**_e non si ammazza da sé_ **

 

A che cosa avrebbe portato questa corsa? Aveva perso il fiato, e con esso stavano sparendo anche le sporgenze che prima lo avevano aiutato a scalare il monte “vita”, sgretolandosi sotto il proprio peso.  
Correva, correva da quando ne aveva memoria, correva per semplice inerzia.

 

**_Correte gente,_ **  
**_si salvi chi può_ **  
**_e quanto all’amore_ **  
**_mi salvi chi può…_ **  
**_Perché da soli fa male pure l’aria_ **

 

Il diaframma si affaticava per sostenere quelle parole senz’aria.

Aveva tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato, ma cosa gli era restato davvero se quel tutto adesso sembrava sabbia fine tra le dita?

 

**_Anche una goccia di buio_ **  
**_ti avvelena un sole intero di felicità._ **

**_Mi salvi chi può._ **

 

 

Mezzanotte, 25 Dicembre 2017.

 

L’ultima nota risuonò pigramente tra i respiri affannati del musicista, stremato.  
                                                                                                                         La invidiò: cosa non avrebbe dato per infrangersi con quella stessa delicatezza, accarezzando ed ingentilendo il silenzio anche nella propria fine, senza mai pesare sul cuore della gente.

 

**_Fine…?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Innanzitutto, se siete giunti a questo punto: grazie mille! Questo è il primo lavoro che riesco a completare dopo circa un anno e mezzo di stallo, di idee a metà lasciate ad invecchiare nella mia mente. Vorrei ringraziare tutti coloro che mi hanno spronato, che mi hanno incoraggiato a buttare giù queste righe senza troppi pensieri, dunque questa breve e felicissima song fic la dedico a voi.  
> Grazie mille, e ricordate che ogni parere è ben accetto!  
> Un forte abbraccio a tutti!


End file.
